


Devil May Cry |Phantomcest|

by WITHERED2D



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Character Death, Depression, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Gay, Inspired by Corpse Party, M/M, Manga & Anime, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Sibling Incest, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WITHERED2D/pseuds/WITHERED2D
Summary: ~MODERN AU!~"I'd sell you my soul, if only my heart wasn't empty, I'd give you my love, if all I got was a heartbreak, Please, save me from hell, cause, i got one foot in the grave, if i made you my god... Devil May Cry.."Two twin brothers. They were together for the longest time, and who says that's wrong? The brothers love each other with all of their hearts, best friends than anything. But, what if one of the brothers falls in love? One argument leads to another. What will happen? Despair will fall upon them. One thing after another. Who will be the one to endure the most?
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive & Real Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 12





	Devil May Cry |Phantomcest|

'How did this happen?' Ciel asked himself. His eyes were swollen from crying so much. He sat in a cold metal chair, white walls surrounding him, there were a few paintings and drawings from past patients hanging on the wall at least. Ciel hugged his knees to his chest tightly. He hadn't stopped crying for weeks now, it wasn't like him to cry, but, how could he not at this point? He hadn't slept either. His eyes were red, puffy and had bags under them that were growing worse every day that he was in this place. A mental facility. He had been sent here by his Aunt Red. His wrists were wrapped tightly in ace bandages that had blood seeping through them. They would need to be changed soon. Ciel didn't keep track on how many stitches they had to put in his wrists, he just knew that it had hurt like a bitch. 

"Ciel Phantomhive." A voice spoke out, a woman gesturing for him to follow her. Ciel did just that, standing and trudging forward. "I don't have all day." The woman said, making Ciel pick up the pace only by a little. The woman, one of the nurses, took Ciel to the doctors office, she ordered him to sit, and so he did, before the nurse left the room, slamming the door behind her. Ciel flinched a bit at the sound, but he didn't dare to say anything. He knew it would be a few minutes before the doctor came in, so, Ciel shut his eyes and thought back into his memories. 

Before all of this happened.

~~~~~~

"Brother!" Astrey jumped happily. Today was the day. The first day of school. Astrey was dressed in his best outfit, or so he thought. He had on one of Ciel's band t-shirts, ripped blue jeans, and of course, he wore his favorite pair of dark blue converse. His brother was basically the same, they loved to match each other, and who could blame them? They were twins, they might as well have been born attached at the hip, since that's how they acted. 

Sure, the two were different, had different interests, different voices, different rooms, but, everything else might as well have been the same. Ciel and Astrey always got the same haircut, they had their mothers eyes, they were always around each other. Though, they had different rooms, they almost never were in their own rooms without the other with them. But, that was all besides the point here, it was the first day of school for the twins! And they were more than ready for all of it. They were unsure why, but, they had always been in love with going to school. Maybe it was because of their friends, maybe they just liked going out of the house, neither of them knew the true reason why though.

Before either of them knew it, they were inside the school, they were handed their schedules, they didn't have many classes together, which disappointed them greatly, but, as they say, "With absence grows fondness!" Astrey cheered excitedly. The bell rang not too long after that. Astrey squeezed his brother into a tight hug and ran off to his class. It would be an exciting day for sure. 

Ciel was smiling to himself throughout the entire day, and it was lunchtime before he could even process his surroundings. He knew his brother would be looking for him, so, he grabbed his food and sat down at an empty table. Once he felt a presence sneak up behind him, he assumed it was his brother, so he turned, only to be greeted with the sight of a black haired male. His eyes were a deep shade of red, his skin was pale, his fingernails were painted to be pitch black, and why in the hell was Ciel's heart racing now? This male, who Ciel assumed was another student, chuckled at Ciel's shocked expression. He sat down beside him.

"I'm guessing you were expecting someone else." The male spoke deeply, a smirk spreading across his face. Ciel fiddled with his fingers nervously, but, he managed a quick nod and spoke up. "

I thought you were my brother." Ciel responded, managing a nervous smile at the other. The male, seemed a bit surprised by this statement, but he sat himself down onto the chair beside Ciel and continued speaking. 

"So, you mean to tell me there's another person around here that almost looks as cute as you?" He chuckled. Ciel's face instantly turned fifty shades of red at the compliment. But, he tried to laugh it off.

"We're twins, actually." Ciel responded. Ciel wasn't used to someone paying such attention to him. Sure, his brother complimented him almost all the time, but, this was another guy, one that wasn't family, and by god, he was practically god-like in terms of appearance, and Ciel couldn't help but stare.

"Ah," The male nodded knowingly. "Well, I don't think he could be as cute as you." He chuckled once again. The male's hand had somehow made it's way to Ciel's smaller one that was resting on the table in front of them. 

The first day of school wasn't even over yet, and Ciel already had a guy flirting with him. It wasn't smart to feel be so naive. It was most likely that this guy was looking for a quick fuck, but, that didn't seem to matter to Ciel. He was just enjoying the attention that he didn't know he had craved for so long.

Ciel couldn't help but giggle nervously at the compliment once again. 

"The name's Sebastian, cutie." Sebastian said softly, before he used his free hand to touch Ciel's knee. 

Ciel bit his lip gently, and looked up at the black haired male. "Ciel." He stated firmly.

The whole encounter continued for what seemed like forever. Ciel had no idea that his brother was watching from a distance, his tray in his hands being the only thing he could grip onto while he felt his heart ache and crack at the sight of his brother, speaking- no, flirting, with another person. 

'No.' was the only word that Astrey could process through his head while he watched the entire exchange happen right before his eyes. Next thing Astrey knew, Ciel had pulled his phone out, handed it to Sebastian for a brief moment before Ciel snatched his phone back from him.

They had exchanged numbers.

Astrey knew that this day was going to come. But, why was not okay with it happening NOW? He couldn't lose his brother now. They had so much to do together, they had plans every weekend. Was Ciel going to blow his brother off to go on a... date with Sebastian? 

Just the idea of it made Astrey's heart feel as it was going to break in two. Astrey wasn't going to let this happen so easily.

~~~~~

The rest of the day, Astrey was quiet. Typically, he was his cheery upbeat self, but, not now, and it concerned Ciel to see his brother like this. On the walk home, Ciel attempted to reach and grab his brother's hand. Astrey yanked his hand away and folded his arms over his chest.

Finally, Ciel spoke. "What's wrong with you?"

Suddenly the two stopped walking. Astrey turned to his brother, his arms falling to his sides suddenly. Astrey had no response. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream at his brother. Why did he feel so betrayed? He didn't understand why he was feeling so heartbroken. Ciel was allowed to go on dates, right? He's a teenager, that's what teenagers do. Isn't it?

Ciel was about to speak again before Astrey muttered the words. "You're going to love him more than me." His voice sounded broken, and it didn't take long for Ciel to notice the tears filling his brother's eyes now.

Ciel couldn't even deny the statement before Astrey started screaming. "You're going to love him more! And you're gonna stop spending time with me! And I'll be a forgotten memory! He's prettier than me! His compliments mean more!" Astrey was crying now, his pale cheeks turning red. He tried to hold in his sobs but it was all unfolding within him now. 

"Is me loving you not enough?!" Astrey screamed once again. He didn't know where it was all coming from, but, there was no stopping himself now. He had to let Ciel know. These feelings, this heartache that he had, and all of his thoughts that were swirling in his head. If he didn't, who knows what would happen.

Ciel was completely surprised by his brothers words, he didn't know where it was all coming from. But, he knew it had to do with Sebastian, and the encounter he had with him at lunch. 

Ciel's expression softened, before he spoke firmly, yet sternly. "I am allowed to have a relationship. We can't be together all the time. You know that. Why are you being so dramatic?"

Astrey only sobbed harder. "Because, we always said we'd be together forever! You're not supposed to fall in love with HIM!"

Ciel was so confused by what Astrey was saying. He didn't know what to say, or how to make his brother stop crying at the moment.

"What do you mean? Is there supposed to be someone i AM supposed to fall in love with?"

Astrey stomped his foot, balled his little fingers up into fists and screamed. "You're supposed to love ME!"

Ciel's heart practically dropped his feet. Was this reality? Was this really how his brother felt? Astrey only shoved his brother out of the way, and began running past him. "You're stupid! I hate you!" Astrey yelled out as he ran, tears still falling down his cheeks while he ran. Ciel didn't even know what to do right now. He was so confused. He knew his brother loved him, but, was his brother really this worried about them being separated? Ciel didn't know what to do, but, all he could do, was continue walking home. He knew his brother was ahead of him, but, he didn't feel like running after him. They would see each other at dinner.


End file.
